The Journey Home
by Lynn's Stories
Summary: Lee accepts a dangerous ONI mission three days before Christmas. Story follows "And a Child Shall Lead Them" knowledge of that story is helpful in understanding Lee's visitor in the jungle. WARNING: This story is mushy, gushy and sentimental!


For fs440, who asked for a story to The Journey Home picture challenge found at Seaview Stories. This is a short follow-up of sorts to my story "And a Child Shall Lead Them". Knowledge of that story is helpful to understanding Lee's visitor in the jungle. WARNING: This story is mushy, gushy and sentimental!

 **The Journey Home**

by Lynn

Lee Crane sat against the tree in the dense forest and drew a knee up to his chest, wrapping his hands around his leg and letting out a sigh. The fast running stream alongside him rushed over the rocks, producing a calming, peaceful sound as the water continued on its own journey, trying to make its way down to the sea... just like him.

His mission was complete; it was a success... or failure, depending on how you looked at it. ONI would certainly see it as a success as he had completed his mission objective. He had infiltrated the compound, hacked the main computer, then located and retrieved key research files. He had taken the time to erase his hacking tracks and thanks to a handy ONI electronic gadget, had obtained the main computer's password and downloaded a program in order to leave a back door for future snooping. The Lab's work was more than suspect, and based upon what he saw, well worth ONI's interest. He had, in fact, verified ONI's suspicion's regarding the secret work going on in the middle of the jungle.

He sat in his green jungle fatigues with his lips pursed tightly, pondering the evil that men would create such weapons to be used so indiscriminately. Chemical weapons were an atrocity that amounted to no less than mass murder, even during war time. Very often, the victims were civilians who didn't even have the benefits of a soldier's standard-issue gas mask in such unstable regions of the world so inclined to use the dastardly weapons.

In this case, it wasn't just a toxic gas that was being developed, but a biological alternative that would dissipate from the victim's bloodstream before their death. The incubation period was extremely short, once contaminated, bringing on sudden illness; incapacitating some and killing others, depending on the health of their immune system. Once the illness ran its course the virus dissipated, leaving little evidence for the world to point an accusing finger to those responsible.

It was bad enough that the biological weapon was being developed, but the fact that it left so little evidence made it even more dangerous, as such a weapon could be used to systematically commit genocide, leaving the health organizations of the world scratching their heads, believing that a naturally occurring virus was at fault. This troubled Lee to the core, that the weapon could be used for ethnic or religious cleansing, as the biological agents did their job silently.

His part in retrieving the files would go a long way in developing a possible cure or vaccine. The files were carried on the small flash drive, a new innovation that was bridged by an external floppy hard-drive he carried in his backpack.

Unfortunately, there was a price to pay for his incursion into the lab, as he didn't have the luxury of time to make use of the decontamination room without setting off alarms. Lee reached for his sleeve, pulling it up to his forearm to examine the skin patch fastened by adhesive. The black color of the patch gave off the ominous message that he had been compromised by the virus. He had, in his insight, ensconced the patch from a guard who was presently taking a long, _unscheduled_ , nap. So, somewhere along the line he had come in contact with the virus and was now experiencing the first signs of the illness. As long as the patch registered in the black he would have to quarantine himself to avoid infecting others. So he had found this spot to sit and wait out the process, once the patch returned to the original beige color he would no longer be contagious, and would be able to continue his trek to the sea and to his ride home.

Lee reached up and wiped his brow and sighed, leaning his head back against the tree. He was definitely feeling the effects of whatever disease in a test tube the lab was growing and thought back to where he could have picked up the virus. It could have been anywhere he realized, even though he hadn't actually entered the Lab area. He had worn rubber gloves, but even that hadn't been enough. He leaned his head back wondering if he shouldn't have risked running the decontamination room through a cycle, but then shook his head knowing full well that the room operating at that time of night would have brought security running.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to Admiral Johnson's call and let out a sigh, knowing he had made the right decision despite his current predicament, and drawing peace from the memory.

" _Hello," Lee answered from his home phone, in an obvious good mood._

" _Crane, this is Johnson."_

 _Lee's smile faded instantly as he straightened his relaxed demeanor._

" _Aye Admiral, what can I do for you, Sir?" he answered dutifully, even though inside he was cringing at getting this call so close to Christmas._

" _We have a situation that requires your skill sets, Commander. I need you in Washington, ASAP."_

" _May I ask the nature of the situation, Sir?" Lee asked, wondering exactly which skill sets were required, as his specialty was high-risk extractions._

" _Negative on the details, Commander, but let's just say that it's either you or Walker."_

 _Lee nodded to himself, his decision made instantly. "I'll be there as soon as I can secure a ride, Sir."_

" _It's already been arranged. A helicopter will pick you up at the Santa Barbara Municipal Airport," Johnson said to Lee's nod, it was a small general aviation airport used mostly by private pilots. "You'll be transported to Lemoore Naval Air Station and catch a ride from there."_

" _Aye Sir, what time?"_

" _The chopper will be there in one hour, and Commander… this is a need to know assignment, you're not authorized to divulge your change in status to anyone, is that clear?"_

" _Aye Sir," Lee replied, swallowing back his regret that he had just been ordered to leave town quietly, without letting Harry or Chip know that ONI had enacted him._

" _Very well, Commander. Come as you are, your gear will be provided," Johnson said coldly, without any outward regret that he had called Lee up three days before Christmas._

" _Aye Sir," Lee replied, but Johnson had already hung up the phone, even before he finished his expected reply._

 _Lee placed the phone on its cradle and held his hand there a moment, considering whether he was going to call Chip or Harry and give them some lame excuse for skipping town when they knew he planned on celebrating the holidays in Santa Barbara. He immediately thought against it, knowing that both Chip and Harry were far too good at reading him to get away with it anyway. So he reached for the pad beside the phone and wrote a message instead, knowing that someone would be stopping by to check on his absence._

 _Dear Chip,_

 _Visiting my uncle again, don't be mad it's important._

 _Take care and Merry Christmas._

 _Lee_

 _He blew a breath out, knowing that the code he and Chip had agreed upon several years ago wouldn't be appreciated by Johnson if he ever found out. It was a discreet way of letting his best friend know where he was if he fell off the face of the earth unexpectedly. Harry didn't need a code, whenever something like this happened he would just call Admiral Johnson for a "conference of stars", which amounted to a loud exchange of "What have you gotten my captain into now?" followed by Johnson's just as loud explanation, or lack thereof, completely at the discretion of ONI's commanding officer._

 _With the note written, Lee looked down at his festive red turtle neck sweater. Johnson had said to come as he was, but he somehow didn't think it was appropriate. He headed upstairs, taking the steps two at a time and changed into a dark blue long sleeve button up, avoiding the black turtleneck and attempting to look more like a civilian when he drove to the airport, rather than an undercover operative heading off to heaven knows where._

 _He tucked in his shirt and grabbed his backpack, already loaded with a few things a spy might need, and stopped to stare into the mirror a moment. He had told Chip it was important, and even though he didn't have any details, he knew he had no choice but to accept the assignment. If Johnson was willing to call Walker up it meant a vital assignment involving infiltrating a high-security complex of some sort, as well as some sort of hi-tech hacking. Walker's specialty was computers and he would have been the best choice under usual circumstances, but Johnson's lack of any outward regret for sending Lee was only to hide his desire to quietly keep Walker out of the mission. Kyle Walker was a brand new dad, his baby less than a month old, so Lee knew that Johnson was already accepting one strike against the mission. It would be up to him to make up the difference, get the job done and protect the Admiral's decision not to send his best man for the job. Lee had the skills to see this through, and keeping Kyle out of the mission was worth missing out on Christmas this year._

 _He looked in the mirror and nodded, as if reaffirming his decision to go, then shouldered his backpack and headed downstairs. He opened his garage and hopped into the Cobra, glad the top was already on as he backed out into the misty air and headed for the airport._

A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as Lee checked his watch and then the patch again. He ran his hand across his neck, as his sore muscles made themselves known and sighed. It was going to be a long day followed by a long night; to move any further downstream would place him too close to a small village. There was too great a risk of contaminating other people, so he was prepared to hunker down and wait until he got the all clear from the contamination patch, assuming of course that he was still alive. Lee patted his leg pocket, assuring himself that the flash drive was still there; all this would be for nothing if he didn't deliver the files.

# # # # #

Chip arrived home and dropped his clubs at the door. Monica was out shopping, so he headed straight for his answering machine, finding several messages but none from Lee Crane. He bit his bottom lip and picked up the phone, dialing Lee's number again. He hung up, frustrated at getting no answer and redialed the phone.

"Hello."

"Good morning, Admiral," Chip greeted.

"Good morning, Chip," Harry replied, relaxed and enjoying preparations for the Christmas dinner he was hosting for Seaview's command team, since they all had opted to stay in Santa Barbara this year due to a mission after the first of the year. They would all be back at work on December 26th in order to make sure that Seaview was ready to sail. "What can I do for you?" Harry asked, wondering just what had prompted the call since Chip was supposed to be on Leave.

"Sir, I was wondering if you had heard from Lee today?"

Harry leaned closer into the phone. "I thought you two were meeting for an Eight o'clock Tee Time this morning?"

"Aye Sir, but Lee never showed," Chip reported, his concern obvious for his usually prompt friend's no-show at the golf club.

"Perhaps he had a late night out and forgot," Harry offered with little conviction.

"Perhaps," Chip agreed, with even less conviction as both men knew that Lee made every effort to keep his appointments. "I think I'll drive over to his house and see what I can find out."

"That's a good idea, and Chip, give me a call when you find him."

"Aye Sir."

Chip hung up the phone, knowing that Harry was just as concerned as he was. It wasn't like Lee to skip out on a commitment without making some kind of attempt to get a hold of him.

# # # # #

It was mid-afternoon as Lee woke, curled up beside the tree and shivering. He had developed a cough and his achy muscles were joined by just as achy joints. Muscle cramps had joined the mix as he held his stomach tightly. It had been a long morning, shivering alone in the jungle, even though the weather was quite warm. He was about ready to drift off again when he heard soft steps approach. He reached for his sidearm, lying concealed under his backpack and gripped the gun tightly, keeping it hidden until he knew who his visitor was.

He lay low listening, trying to determine where the sound came from and was about ready to chalk it up to a bird or small animal when he heard the sound again from the other side. Lee turned sharply to be met with the sight to two perfectly white dress shoes; he followed the equally white pant legs up to see a man partially obscured by the sun shining down through the trees. He kept his hold on his gun, not revealing it yet as he struggled to understand anyone tromping through the jungle in an all-white three piece suit and tie.

"Lee."

His strained eyes finally adjusted as Lee's forehead tightened in disbelief.

"Andrew?"

"Yes, it's me," the blond said, crouching down to his eye level.

Lee squinted and shook his head to clear his vision; _surely he was seeing things, delirious, or perhaps both_ , he thought to himself _._

"It's really me," Andrew assured him as Lee studied his face, finally accepting the fact of who his visitor was.

"What are you doing here?" Lee asked, raising up and trying to sit against the tree.

Andrew saw his struggle, and reached over to steady the ill man, helping him to accomplish his goal, before answering.

"The Father sent me to keep you company."

Lee laughed tiredly.

"No offense, Andrew… but it's not very comforting," he said, taking a breath and trying to avoid the accompanying moan, "…when the Angel of Death shows up to keep you company," he finished with a chuckle.

He had only met Andrew last year when Monica, Tess and Andrew showed up at the unveiling of Harry's specially commissioned angel for the Institute's life-size manger scene. The angel had been fashioned to look like the young girl Monica had appeared as, when she was sent to intervene and help them find Harry and Jamie after their car overturned in an accident. Andrew had looked oddly familiar to Lee at the time, when it was revealed that the Angel of Death had watched over him on several unfortunate occasions, when it had been all too close.

Andrew smiled and returned a light chuckle.

"So, does this mean what I think it means?" Lee asked a bit more seriously.

"I don't know the answer, Lee, only that I've been sent to keep you company."

Lee thought for a moment and then smiled weakly. "Because it's Christmas Eve?"

"Because the Father recognizes your sacrifice," Andrew explained, "and He wants you to know he's pleased."

Lee leaned his head back and swallowed.

"About my mission?" he asked in clarification.

"God doesn't play politics. He loves all people, from every country; but he also knows the works of man and the work of that Lab is an abhorrence to him," Andrew said, his facial expression turning quite serious on the last statement.

"So he doesn't hold it against me that I'm a spy?" Lee asked with a smile, half-joking, but half-serious as his line of work required him to lie to accomplish his missions; something he had had to come to terms with years ago. He was at peace with what he did to maintain his covers, believing his work to be an important and necessary part of keeping his country secure.

Andrew returned his smile, as his dimples deepened. "Two _very_ important spies played an important role in Jericho," he reminded Lee.

Lee laughed, remembering the story well, but his next breath caused him to wince as Andrew's forehead furled in concern. Lee reached to his sleeve and pulled it up; hoping to see the patch was making a reversal of color, but was disappointed to see it indicating that he was still contagious.

"This doesn't affect angels I hope," Lee asked airily.

"No," Andrew assured him with a shake of his head.

"I don't suppose you brought any aspirin?" Lee asked.

"No, I don't have much use for them," the angel replied gently.

"Well, I actually did," Lee said, reaching for his backpack. "The only problem is I'm out of water. Do you mind?" he asked reaching for a flask with a built in filter and tilting his head toward the river.

"Sure," Andrew replied, taking the flask. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," Lee said with a weak smile for his jestful words as Andrew made his way down the river bank. He winced sharply, trying to keep the uncomfortable pain from overtaking him, then closed his eyes trying to find some way to get comfortable.

# # # # #

Chip paced the Admiral's living room floor as Harry read the note.

"So _Uncle_ Gerry is at it again?" he said with a great deal of sarcasm. "We'll just see about this," he declared, reaching for his phone and holding a hand up to quell Chip's unspoken concern. "Don't worry; I haven't given away your secret code yet. Gerald and I have been having this discussion for several years now," he assured, waiting as the line was connected.

"Admiral Nelson for Admiral Johnson."

"Please hold, Sir," a pleasant female voice replied.

A moment later everything hit the fan.

"Johnson here."

"Nelson here. Just what have you gotten my Captain into this time, Gerald?!" Harry yelled with adequate fervor for his pent up anger.

"I've been wondering when you'd call," Johnson returned dryly.

"You mean once I discovered Crane was missing? Just how long have you had him anyway?" he asked, partly put out with Lee as well for going off without leaving word.

"Two days," Gerald replied, giving no more information than Harry specifically asked for.

"Blast it, Gerald! It's Christmas Eve!"

"Too bad the bad guys don't take a holiday, Harriman."

Harry bit his bottom lip and decided to take a different approach.

"So, I gather it was a _vital_ mission that _no one_ from your _full-time_ staff could accomplish?"

The line was silent for a moment as Harry heard Gerald sigh.

"I had someone else, but frankly, he would have been liability to the mission. He would have been too busy thinking about his new born son at home," Johnson replied as Harry sighed reluctantly and realizing that every operative had someone at home worrying about them.

"All right, Gerald, it was unfair for me to ask you to send someone else out. I wish they all could be home for Christmas," Harry relented.

"So do I, Harriman."

"Now let's get back to Lee. Where is he and when do you expect him back?"

"He's in an undisclosed country in South America and he's overdue," Johnson answered, both much calmer now that they had gotten their loud tirades out of the way. "But he transmitted the code for a successful mission and a clean get-away."

"Then where is he?" Harry asked pointedly, trying to keep his mood from ratcheting back up again.

"He's somewhere in the jungle in a self-imposed quarantine."

The line was silent from both ends for a moment before Johnson continued.

"We prepared for such a contingency. He transmitted his codes for a successful retrieval and then about two hours later a code for the quarantine."

Harry and Chip's eyes both met, each knowing that a quarantine meant Lee had been involved in some sort of mission involving dangerous chemicals. Harry furled his bottom lip and then took a deep breath in before asking his next question.

"Just how bad is the contaminant?"

"We don't know yet, that was his mission. We need the files he secured to know more; that's all I can tell you, Harriman."

"Chip and I could get there in FS1…"

"Negative Harriman," Johnson interrupted. "He's in quarantine for a good reason. If he feels he won't make it, he'll send us another transmission and leave the signal open for us to hone in on. We'll send a team in wearing bio-suits to retrieve the files."

Harry bit his lip, angry at Gerald's last statement. "And Lee Crane too I hope," he added, his voice as sharp as his now piercing eyes.

"If possible," Gerald replied. "Now that's all I can give you, and Harriman… I ordered Lee to silence on this one," he added, hopefully taking the heat off Crane for skipping town without a word.

Harry pursed his lips tightly. He knew the drill and how ONI worked, but it did little to ease his concern when his good friend was missing and apparently ill.

"Call me when you get some news," Harry asked, softening his stance and hoping for a good outcome.

"You'll be the first to know," Gerald replied and then signed off.

Harry replaced the receiver on the cradle as Chip sunk into the over-stuffed chair across from him.

"I'm afraid it's a waiting game, Chip."

"Aye Sir," he replied as the two sat in silence.

# # # # #

"Lee?" Andrew called, offering the flask of water to the obviously ill man.

"Thanks," Lee replied, popping three aspirin into his mouth and taking a good swallow from the flask. When he was through he placed the stainless steel container to rest against his forehead, allowing the coolness to transfer from the flask to his fevered brow. He lowered the flask and then caught the fact that Andrew's pure white suit hadn't suffered one bit for his excursion to the river and smiled to himself at the thought.

"How do you feel?" Andrew asked, taking a seat against a nearby tree.

Lee was about to say something about Andrew's clothes getting dirty on the jungle floor, but figured it wasn't a problem for angels.

"Not too bad," he said in true Lee Crane form, always down-playing his physical condition… even when talking to an angel. "So," he said, seeking to change the subject from his current health predicament, "why would God send you to the jungle just to keep me company? Not that I'm not grateful," he added, while instinctively scanning the jungle for any signs they weren't alone.

"Let me ask _you_ a question," Andrew said, pulling one leg up his chest and extending the other to get comfortable. Lee nodded and Andrew continued. "Why did you stop and send your quarantine code here, when you were still physically able to travel for several more hours? You could have been a lot closer to your extraction point."

Lee raised an eyebrow that Andrew knew the correct spy terms and shrugged his shoulders. "There's a village downstream, I couldn't risk infecting even one villager."

Andrew smiled, already knowing the answer. "And why did you accept the mission when there was another operative more qualified?"

"That's _two_ questions," Lee said with a joking smile that soon faded as he considered the answer. "And I expect you already know the answer."

Andrew's peaceful smile returned. "That's the kind of sacrifice the Father honors. You wanted to make sure Walker was safe at home this time around," he said, answering his own question.

Lee's head leaned heavily against the tree as he smiled peacefully. "I do appreciate you being here, Andrew," he said, "but I'm not going to die here today." He reached down and patted his leg where the flash drive was still safely hidden away. "I still have to deliver this," he added.

"Like I said, I'm just here to keep you company," the angel replied.

Lee nodded and then winced, lowering himself to lie back on the ground. "So how does this work? Can you wake me if someone comes?" he asked, not sure what the rules for angel intervention were.

"Sure, I can do that," Andrew replied as Lee closed his eyes, grateful for the opportunity to sleep.

# # # # #

Harry pushed the dinner around his plate, trying to think positively but failing miserably. Chip and Monica were spending their first Christmas Eve together as a married couple, and he and Lee had made reservations at a fine restaurant several weeks ago. Lee was in between relationships at present, so it was just going to be the two bachelors for the Christmas Eve dinner. But with Lee missing on assignment, Harry had cancelled the reservation and had spent the evening at home instead. He carried his plate to the kitchen, dispensing of the uneaten meal into the garbage pail when the doorbell rang. He was pretty sure he knew who it was as he opened the door to find Chip and Monica.

"Merry Christmas, Sir," Chip said subdued, to Harry's appreciative smile as he invited them in, offering a kiss to Monica's cheek as he took her coat.

"We just thought we'd come over and share some of Monica's homemade pecan pie," Chip said, lifting the pie to show he had an excuse for showing up on the Admiral's doorstep.

"You didn't have to interrupt your plans, Chip," Harry said, careful not to slip into a melancholy mood.

"Nonsense, Admiral," Monica replied, "Christmas is about friends and family, and you're both to us."

Chip smiled. He didn't often share those kinds of sentiments with Harry, but he was glad that his beautiful, bubbly wife could do it so effortlessly.

Monica took the pie into the kitchen as Harry and Chip retreated to the living room. The fireplace was lit and the warm glow was inviting, though both men hardly noticed.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good company tonight," Harry said, sitting wearily in his high wing back chair.

"I'm afraid I haven't been any better, Sir," Chip admitted. "I just can't get into the mood knowing that Lee is laying in a jungle somewhere, maybe even…" he stopped short of saying dying and bit his bottom lip instead. "Anyway it was Monica's idea to come over."

Harry smiled as Monica returned to the room carrying a tray with pie slices for each of them.

"Well, it was a good idea," he said, accepting the pie, despite the fact that he had eaten very little dinner. "You know, your being here reminds me of what happened last year about this time."

"You mean the little red headed girl?" Chip asked.

"The angel you mean," Monica joined in.

"Yes, her name was Monica too," Harry added with a smile, thinking that there was just something about being touched by an angel that brought on the happy sentiment. It was a pleasant memory, despite the fact that he and Jamie were both critically injured in the car accident. The angel had managed to touch many lives that day, not only leading them to the scene of the accident, but bringing Angie and Stan together, not to mention the fact that the precocious little girl had played an important role in giving Chip the courage to ask Monica's father for her hand.

Everyone sat for a moment, remembering the events that caused all of them to believe that the little girl was actually an angel and though Harry hadn't mentioned it, Lee had told Chip about the angel visitation on the night of the Institute Christmas Gala. It was silent for a few moments, with the only sounds in the room being the crackling fire and silverware moving softly against fine china as they ate.

"You know what I want to do?" Harry announced in an instant change of mood, setting his dessert plate down on the end table beside him and standing with confident resolve.

"Sir?"

"I want to take a little drive," his announcement a clear invitation for the Morton couple to join him.

"Where to, Sir?" Chip asked, standing and trying to match Harry's sudden whimsical mood.

"To the Institute."

"Sir…" Chip started, knowing that they didn't have a clue which South American country Lee was in, not to mention the fact that Johnson pretty much ordered them to stay out of it.

"No, I'm not talking about FS1," Harry assured his concerned XO, as he reached for Monica's coat, helping her as she slid into the sleeves.

Chip nodded, having some idea of what Harry was up to as Monica slid an arm into her husband's bent elbow.

"All right Sir, we're up for a ride," he said. "Shall we take our car?"

"Fine," Harry replied, grabbing his own jacket from the closet, and sliding his sat phone into the pocket. He just needed some peace, and he had a feeling where to go to find it.

# # # # #

A bright light shone about the three angels as they watched over Lee Crane.

"How is he doing, Baby?" Tess asked, her matronly concern flowing out of her expressive eyes as easily as the pet names she spoke so sincerely.

"He took a turn for the worse, but he seems to be holding steady now," Andrew replied.

"Then you still don't know if you're escorting him home?" Monica asked, her long red hair reflecting the light of their glorified bodies.

"As far as I know, I'm just here to keep him company," Andrew replied.

The sounds of their subdued conversation stirred the operative who was used to keeping track of his surroundings, even when asleep.

Lee raised his head in the direction of the soft whispers and saw a strange sight, as three forms emitted a gloriously white light from their bodies.

"Andrew?" he whispered, barely making sense of the glow, then in an instant the other two forms were gone and the angelic being's glow faded.

Andrew returned and crouched down.

"I'm still here," the sandy-blond haired angel answered.

"How long was I out?" Lee asked, as he repositioned himself against the tree again.

"Several hours."

Lee nodded his understanding and pulled his sleeve up again, shining his pen light down and noting the patch was started to change colors.

"I guess I'm on the other side of the contagion," he said squeezing his eyes shut as beads of sweat rolled down his face, and recognizing that he was still quite ill. He rested a moment before getting the distinct feeling his health was being scrutinized and opened his eyes, spotting Andrew's concerned look.

"Look, I'm okay, all right? I've been sicker than this… really," he offered sincerely.

Andrew nodded, knowing all too well Lee's brushes with death and leaned against his own tree.

"I think I'm going to beat this Andrew," Lee continued, letting down all his normal guard concerning his health and speaking honestly. "I wasn't sure earlier," he admitted tiredly.

"I think you're going to make it too, Lee."

"Is that an 'official' assessment?" Lee asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andrew didn't answer, but instead looked toward heaven. The heavy canopy of trees normally kept the stars concealed, but here by the river they were treated to a show of the heavenly lights. The angel's face turned from an unspoken inquiry to a broad smile as he lowered his head and returned his attention to Lee.

"It's official," he said with a grin.

Lee returned the smile, then blew a breath out, still working through the illness. "I guess we just need to wait it out then," he said, leaning his head back, looking up and taking in the stars above.

"You know Andrew, I've been in this position more times than I can count," he said thoughtfully.

"Alone on a mission?" Andrew clarified, wrapping his hands around his bended knee.

"And fighting my way home; sometimes in worse condition than this. I usually don't think much about it. I've just got a job to do and I do it."

"And you're wondering why God took notice of you… why he sent me here if it wasn't your time?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Lee replied, his hazel green eyes meeting the angel's expressive brown ones.

"It was His gift to you, Lee. You gave up your Christmas to guarantee Kyle had his…"

"That was a slam dunk, Andrew," Lee interrupted. "I couldn't have done anything different than what I did."

"God knows that, and that's why He wanted to give you this…" Andrew said, looking up to the sky, his movement drawing Lee's eyes upwards as well.

Lee's expression changed from curious to wonder as suddenly there was a bright light that overtook the whole sky. The very light emitted pure love as he watched while the heavens opened and a host of angels appeared singing, _"Glory to God in the Highest, and on earth; Peace, good will to men."_ Then in one accord the heavenly host recited the well-known passage from the Book of Luke:

" _And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this_ _shall be_ _a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger."_

Lee watched, highly affected by the sight of the angelic sight and swallowed hard. They followed the recitation with another chorus of their angelic song, then the angels disappeared as quickly as they had appeared and the night sky returned to its natural state.

"Continue to fight the good fight, Lee," Andrew said, standing up and taking on his glorified form once again. "It's time for you to resume your journey."

Lee shook his head in the negative. "I can't leave until the patch is clear," he reminded Andrew, and knowing full well he still had four to five hours left on the quarantine.

The angel just grinned and replied, "Check it again."

# # # # #

Harry unlocked the double glass doors to the Nelson Institute's main lobby and was greeted by the festive white lights and garland adorning both staircases. In the middle of the lobby stood a life-size manger scene on display, complete with the angel he had commissioned last year.

Chip and Monica followed Harry as he walked to stand in front of the angel, placing his hand on the exquisitely carved wooden piece depicting a child angel with long red flowing hair.

"Last year, everything seemed hopeless," Harry said quietly, reminding himself of that foggy day when they blew a tire and jumped the rail on Highway 101. "But I've been reminded every time I've walked by this manger, that there's always hope," he said, focusing down on the Baby Jesus.

Chip nodded, he certainly wanted to believe that, as Monica held his arm in support, knowing how close he and Lee were.

A peaceful mood swept over them, as Harry remembered the special visitation last year. Their quiet reflection was interrupted by the buzz coming from Harry's jacket pocket as he reached for it with anticipation and some trepidation.

"Nelson," he answered.

"Harriman, it's Gerald…"

Harry held his breath for the next words as Johnson continued.

"Lee just transmitted that he's on his way again. His signal indicates he's about three hours from his extraction sight."

Harry couldn't resist the chuckle of relief that followed, but pulled himself together quickly to respond.

"That's good news, Gerald. Where can I pick him up?"

"He'll be in quarantine in a bio-suit until he's delivered to the San Diego Naval Hospital and the doctors give him the all clear. We're expediting his retrieval; if all goes as planned he'll be at the hospital by mid-day."

"Very good, Gerald, that's good news. I'd like to know when the extraction has been made."

"I thought you would, Harriman," an obviously relieved and tired Admiral Johnson replied; he'd been literally burning the midnight oil, monitoring the situation. "He still has a long hike ahead of him, but he's one of the best I've got, Harriman," he said, assuring Harry that he was confident that Lee would make it. "I'll let you know when we've got him."

"Aye Gerald and… Merry Christmas," Harry said, softening his approach to thank Johnson for the personal attention given to the mission.

The two admirals signed off as Harry lowered the sat phone and smiled at a relieved Chip Morton, while Monica's tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Well now," Harry declared. "I think we just received our Christmas present this year."

"But he still has to make it to the extraction point," Chip reminded Harry.

"I know," Harry said raising a hand to quell off the practical advice of the very practical XO, "but Lee will be there. I know it," he said with confidence, and knowing that he could now look forward to a very Merry Christmas. He remained cautious, not knowing Lee's physical condition, but as he took one last look at the manger scene, he decided to rest in the hope the next phone call from Johnson would bring.

# # # # #

The hike to the extraction point was a hard one, as Lee was still affected by the illness even though he was no longer contagious. His fever had gone down to a manageable low-grade variety, but his muscles and joints were still achy and he tired easily. He persevered on, like he always did, and arrived at the jungle's edge, where he stopped and called for his ride. A package had already been deposited for him, as he donned the bio-suit, but waited before putting on the head piece as he searched the jungle, hoping to get a chance to say a proper good-bye to Andrew.

He spotted the angel and laughed inwardly at the irony of celebrating the birth of the Christ-Child with the Angel of Death on Christmas Eve. Lee walked toward him, holding his bio-suit head gear under his arm and extended a hand toward the angel.

"Thanks for staying with me out there," he offered sincerely, "and for the Christmas present," he added, the memory of the angel choir something he would cherish always and remember fondly for many Christmas' to come.

"You're welcome," he replied, taking Lee's extended hand as the angel's expressive eyes added sincerity to the shake.

"I hope I won't need your 'services' for a very long time," Lee added with a smile.

"Something tells me you have a lot of work yet to do," Andrew replied, then nodded toward the beach and the approaching zodiac. He stepped back as his smile broadened and his glorified form disappeared into the night.

Lee sighed, both out of emotion and because he was dog tired at this point, then donned his head gear, adjusted the environmental suit and headed down to the beach where the SEALS had just arrived.

# # # # #

Admiral Johnson was true to his word, expediting Lee's return by sending a chopper to meet the submarine and then transporting him first to a Carrier then on to San Diego. He remained quarantined in the bio-suit for each leg of the journey, and still carried the small drive in his fatigue pocket. Once at the naval hospital, he was ran through a decontamination process and then settled into a quarantined block of the hospital where further tests were completed. He missed most of the staff's ministrations, as he sacked out almost immediately after hitting the soft hospital bed.

He woke several times for various pricking and prodding, as more blood samples were required, before finally being deemed non-contagious, though he was still recovering from the illness. The next time he woke, he was settled into a nice private hospital room with the evening sun filtering through the open window blinds.

"Hello Lee."

He turned to see the auburn hair of the Admiral, along with his sincere smile greeting him.

"Hello Sir," he replied, feeling much better as he stretched and tried to sit up.

"That's what these are for," Harry replied with a small grin, pressing the buttons to adjust Lee's bed.

"Thanks, Admiral. I'm uh… sorry for skipping town, my orders…"

"I know all about that, _and_ I know _why_ you took the mission," Harry said, letting Lee off the hook and knowing that Lee Crane couldn't help being Lee Crane; and that self-sacrifice was more like second-nature to Seaview's Captain.

"But I am sorry for messing up your Christmas," Lee offered, knowing that Harry must have been worried when he didn't show up for Christmas Eve dinner.

Harry waved a hand, dispelling any further apologies. "We got the news you were safe on Christmas Eve; that was the best Christmas present ever."

Lee smiled, appreciating Harry's sentiment. "What day is it anyway?" Lee asked, aware of some passing of time.

"The twenty-sixth, you slept right through Christmas," Harry informed him with a light smile.

"Not exactly, Sir. It was three hours later where I was; and you won't believe how I celebrated."

Harry leaned in close, as Lee told his story, knowing that the Admiral had met Andrew last year as well. They marveled at the gift of the singing angelic choir and the idea that Lee was watched over by an angel during his self-imposed quarantine.

"It's not too many people who can say that they've been touched by an angel twice in their life," Harry noted.

"Well, I'm just glad that Andrew wasn't operating in his 'Official' capacity this time around," Lee replied with a smile.

"Amen," Harry returned with a soft flow of laughter. "Now, let's see about getting you discharged. We might just make it home in time for the Christmas dinner I promised," he said, indicating that their ride home would be one very fast yellow flying submarine.

Lee lowered his eyes remorsefully.

"I'm only sorry it's a day late," Lee offered, feeling bad for the fact that Harry had, no doubt, spent his Christmas in a Naval Hospital because of him.

"Nonsense Lad," Harry returned. "The Morton's and I have a lot to celebrate today," he said in a rather candid moment. "Besides," the Admiral added. "We don't have to wait for one day a year to celebrate the Christ-Child's birth."

The wisdom of Harry's words warmed Lee's heart as both men smiled. The sentiment was validated with heaven's approval as the sound of fluttering wings drew their attention to the window. They turned just in time to witness a dove taking flight from the window sill, signaling the angel's assignment was complete and that Heaven was pleased.

 **The End**

The Journey Home

 **Author's Notes:** I finished this story on Christmas Eve and subsequently gave my wonderful Beta the day off. My apologies for any mistakes I missed in my edit! Lynn : )

Copyright 2016, All Rights Reserved

Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen

Touched by an Angel is the property of CBS Worldwide, Inc


End file.
